Interview With The Royal Couple
by Charlotte Kutaway
Summary: Joe and Clarisse have an interview six months into their marriage.


TITLE: Interview With The Royal Couple

RATED: T

DISCLAIMER : I don't own The Princess Diaries or it's characters and I don't make any money from this story. Only the original plots and ideas belong to me.

SUMMARY : Princess Diaries (one shot). Interview with Clarisse, Joseph following the wedding and coronation in PD2.

"Are you sure about this?", Joseph asked his wife, as they sat, hand in hand waiting for taping to begin for the American television show which they had agreed to grant an interview.

"It's for Amelia... and for the people. It's what everyone wants"

"Yes, well fine, but are you sure about it?"

"Yes my love. It will be fine", she said, giving him a smile and squeezing his hand. He was nervous. She could tell. Which was rare for him, "And you? Are you alright with this? You said you were, but if you have changed your mind..."

"No, no. I am fine. In fact I am pleased about it in a way. It feels as though... Perhaps it is the last step in our not having hide any more"

Clarisse nodded, and then rested her head on his shoulder, which she quickly removed when the camera men, director and Barbara Peters herself re-entered the room.

"Alright. Looks like we are all set", Barbara said to them both, "I think we have more or less been over everything. I want to thank you again for giving me this exclusive interview your majesty, Sir Joseph. It is truly a pleasure"

"Yes. Well, there have been so many questions since or marriage and Amelia's coronation, not to mention the rumors that have flown around these past six months. So we feel the need to do an interview. The people seem to want one as well", Clarisse replied.

"Oh yes, they certainly do", Barbara said, "Americans alone have become somewhat obsessed with the Genovian royal family. Which is not surprising, due to Queen Amelia's American roots, but all over the world this marriage is a hot topic. Though I am sure I do not need to tell you two that"

"Well American television seems to reach everyone, so I suppose we are in the right place", Joe commented.

"You did a wonderful job with Mia's interview last week. We were happy to be your part two. You have always been professional in our past interviews Barbara, and so you were the clear choice"

"Thank you very much your majesty. Are you both ready then?"

"I believe so, yes", Clarisse said, looking at Joseph, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Let's begin shall we"

Barbara took her seat and the crew set things up. A few minutes later they were filming. The camera first fell on Barbara alone.

"The Genovian royal family has been a keen interest for Americans, and people all over the world since the tragic death of king Rupert Renaldi seven years ago, followed less then a year later by the death of the would-be king Philleap Renaldi. Soon after, we met princess Amelia, or Mia as she is commonly refereed. Born an American, Mia had no knowledge of her link to the royal family until she was next inline for the thrown. She first met the royal family when she was sixteen. Six years later, we have followed Mia through high school and college, and it seems both our nation, the Genovian nation, and seemingly every other nation in the world has fallen in love with the lovable princess, know Queen Amelia. Six months ago however, the Genovian nation had more then just our interest. They had our undivided attention, when for the first time in history, a royal wedding was called off mid procession. Minutes later, Princess Amelia would make a motion to abolish the marriage law. Which, to the shock of millions watching at home, passed right there in the church where she was to be married.

We spoke with Queen Amelia last week in Genovia. However, our focus tonight is on on what happened next on that fateful Genovian day. Princess Mia was indeed granted with the right to become queen without having to get married. Millions watched, witnessing the history. Little did they know, as the cameras continued to roll that they would witness even more history shortly afterward, when the present Queen of Genovia, Queen Clarisse Renaldi, widow of King Rupert walked down the isle herself, and married Joseph Delgado. Mr. Delgado just happened to be the head of her security team.

Good evening. I'm Barbara Peters. Tonight we bring you a special interview the dowager queen of Genovia, Clarisse Renaldi- Delgado, and her husband of six months now, Sir Joseph Delgado"

The camera changed shots and now Clarisse and Joseph were seen sitting on the sofa to Barbara's left in the elegantly decorated home of the shows producer, which was used for thee occasion.

"Good evening your majesty, and Sir Joseph. I want to thank you for being here tonight"

"Our pleasure", Joseph replied.

"Always lovely to see you Barbara", Clarisse added, as she tightened her grip on Joseph's hand.

"I suppose I should begin with what everyone has been asking since your wedding... How long had it been going on before that?"

"That depends on what exactly you are referring too", Clarisse answered honestly.

"How long had you been a couple?"

"That's hard to say", Joseph replied with a half smile, "It was a long time before we came to grips with the fact that we were, indeed a couple, and even then, of course it was in the shadows"

"Estimate for us"

Joseph looked at Clarisse, and they searched each other's eyes momentarily.

"I would say five years before we were married", Joe replied, still looking in his wife's eyes.

"Maybe more like four and a half years before", Clarisse replied, turning back to Barbara, "There was something there before that, and we were... We knew..."

"You were not having an affair when King Rupert was still alive then?"

"No, certainly not", Clarisse replied.

"No", Joe seconded.

"Many people think you were"

"They're wrong", Joe replied, matter of factly.

"So thee affair came later"

"I wouldn't say we ever had an affair", Joe replied, "We were a couple. We just had to hide it"

"I'll be blunt. Were you sleeping together?"

Joseph raised his eyebrows in surprise at the question.

Clarisse let out a little breathless laugh, "Well, that is blunt"

"I don't wish to make you uncomfortable, but would you like to clarify for the people what your relationship was prior to your marriage?"

"We were... together. Quietly of course, due to the state of the Genovian government, the state of the thrown, and my place within the palace", Joseph replied.

"When you say together..."

"We were a couple, as my husband said. Just like any other couple. We simply had to keep our relationship a secret", Claisse added.

"You kissed the Queen of Genovia then?", Barbara asked Joseph, "While you were still her Head of Security?"

"Yes. In our private time", Joe replied, a bit uncomfortably.

"Isn't that unprofessional?"

"As I said it was our private time", Joe replied.

"What about treason? Is it not treason in your Country to have a... physical relationship with the queen of Genovia? "

Joe chuckled in reply, "Only if the king was still alive"

"Actually, I looked it up and it does not clarify that. I realize it is quite an old law, but it does state, more or less, that bedding the queen is punishable by death"

"Perhaps technically, but luckily I have diplomatic immunity", Joseph replied, with a half laugh. What a strange thing to bring up, he thought.

"So the relationship was a physical one? You were not merely companions?"

"No, not merely companions", Clarisse replied.

"So I guess that answers my previous question. You were lovers then"

"We never said that", Clarisse replied, "We were a couple, who had physical dimensions to our relationship, yes. I do not feel it is anyone's business how far we chose to take said dimensions"

"The people want to know if you two were having an affair"

"We already said no", Joseph replied. This is why he hated the press. They never let anything go.

"I understand that the people are curious, but I do not think anyone, queen or not, should have to go on record stating if she and her husband did or did not make love prior to their marriage", Clarisse added.

Joseph nodded, "I agree. It is a private matter"

"Were in love before you were married?"

"Oh yes", Clarisse replied.

"Very much so", Joseph added.

"How long did you know that you loved one another?"

"We had been friends for several years, and I worked for her of course. After King Rupert, whom I was also friendly, passed away we did get closer, but were still merely friends. Best friends, I would say, but things changed six years ago in San Francisco"

"Yes, San Francisco was the beginning", Clarisse added.

"When you met Princess, now queen, Amelia? That is when you fell in love? Here in the states?"

"For me, yes", Joseph replied.

"It happened a bit later for me, as I said. I did deny my feelings I admit. It took me several months to admit I had strong feelings for Joseph, and it took even longer to admit those feelings were love, but eventually, a year or two after San Francisco, I realized I was in love with him"

"Had you been in love with your first husband?"

"I loved Rupert", Clarisse answered, after a pause, "He was a wonderful husband, father, king and my closest friend. I loved him, but we were not in love. It was an arranged marriage and it turned out pretty well considering. We grew very fond of one another"

"So Joseph was your first true love?"

"Yes. First and last", Clarisse replied, giving her husband a little smile.

"Clarisse is your first wife Joseph. Why did you never marry when you were younger?"

"I never had the desire before Clarisse"

"Isn't that setting your hopes a bit high? Wanting to marry your queen?"

"She was never just my queen, you see. I wanted to marry her more then anything I had ever wanted before... so years into our relationship, prior to Amelia taking the thrown, I finally asked"

"Really? Most people think that the queen proposed at the wedding. That is how it appeared"

"Technically, yes. I did"

"Is the queen allowed to marry a member of her staff? Is that not a conflict of interest?"

"I retired just prior to walking down thee isle. So no", Joseph said.

"Yes. That was televised, but wasn't it supposed to be in writing to be binding? You were technically still her employee when you wed"

"Actually there was a letter. I had written a letter of resignation to her majesty the day before"

"What prompted that?"

Clarisse let out a sigh, "He asked me to marry him, and I turned him down. Which was very foolish, needless to say"

"I see. So perhaps you're feelings for him were not as strong as his for you"

"That is absolutely not the case", Clarisse replied, "I was simply... scared. It was all very new to me, thinking of my own happiness, and I was concerned about my granddaughter, being there for her, but that was an excuse more then anything. I was scared"

"So you wanted nothing to do with the queen after she refused you Joseph?"

"That's not the case, but I was hurt, and I couldn't stay in the relationship as it was. It is very difficult to be in love with someone and have to hide it. I couldn't even tell my family. It was torture. It was also very hard to walk away. It was just a bad situation"

"So you two were almost over at the time of the wedding?"

"I... I get very upset just thinking about it, but yes. I almost threw it all away. It was only a couple of days, between his proposal and the wedding, but I already knew that turning him down had been the biggest mistake I had ever made"

Joseph ran his thumb over his wife's. He knew talking about the brake up was painful for her,"I had some hope, myself. I was hurt, and terribly sad, but despite my plans to retire and leave the country, I desperately hoped that she would change her mind"

"So you were not surprised when she proposed?"

"Oh no, no. I was!", Joseph said, turning to his wife, as they both smiled and laughed, "Surprised and very happy"

"He said, Well I thought you would never ask!", Clarisse said with a smile.

"Very witty", Barbara replied with a laugh,"Was the reception a lavish affair? No cameras were allowed"

"It was lovely. I had planned most of it myself, for my granddaughter. I never guessed that I was planning my own wedding and did not know it. It is rather ironic, because when we... I suppose you would say "broke up", a few days before the wedding, I was choosing music for the reception, and Joseph surprised me. We danced, and that was, I believed, the last time we would dance. I chose that song for the wedding because it was our last happy memory. I pictured hearing it at the wedding and thinking of him. I thought it would be a bitter sweet moment for me... Little did I know that I would be back in his arms when they played that song, dancing at our own wedding reception"

"The reception was beautiful. We were, quite literally, on cloud nine. It is funny, because half way through the reception I realized that I could kiss her publicly for the first time in our relationship, and as much as I wished", Joseph added.

"Didn't you kiss her at the wedding? And on the balcony of the palace just after?"

"Well, yes, but those were scripted. Ceremonial I mean. Kissing her as I wished, was the best wedding gift", he said with a laugh.

"Yes, and he did kiss me a lot that evening", Clarisse said, laughing herself, "At first it was making my nerves jump, but after a while I was just as bad as him"

"How so?"

"Well, I would chat with someone for a moment, maybe dance with a member of parliament... and then I would be searching for my new husband and those delicious lips of his once again"

"My goodness, well that is certainly a different side to you then one we have seen"

"Yes", Clarisse replied, blushing slightly.

"What does your family think of your union?"

"Amelia was delighted. She and Joseph are very close", Clarisse answered proudly, "My son, Prince Pierre, was much more surprised, but delighted for us as well"

"And your family Sir Joseph?"

"Most families are pretty excited when you marry into royalty", Joseph said with a chuckle, "All kidding aside. They had met Clarisse many times, my sisters and father that is, and so they knew how generous, intelligent and charming she was. I believe that they knew, without me telling them of course, that I cared very much for her, as well. They were pleased, yes"

"I want to change the subject for a moment. Your son passed away six years ago, your majesty, rather tragically. Were you, Sir Joseph, there for her at that time?"

"Yes. We were friends at that point. Close friends. I was very close to the prince as well. It was a very difficult time"

"When you first heard about your son, your majesty, what was your reaction?"

"Well. I was in shock of course, and then I fell apart. As any mother would. I remember that night very vividly. Joseph and I were strictly friends then, but I spent that entire night in his arms, crying in my study"

"You two had a special bond, even as friends then"

"Yes", Joseph replied, squeezing his wife's hand and hoping the reporter would soon change he subject.

"Is the loss of the prince still a painful thing for you both?"

"Of course. He was my son. I think of him every day. I cry for him, and his short life... quite regularly, but it would be foolish of me to wallow too deeply in that despair. My son would never have wanted that. He would delighted, and very proud to see his daughter and where she is today. He would also be very happy for Joseph and myself, that we married. I am quite sure. And so you keep living. That is all you can do"

"That is how we honor him, among other things, we try not to take for granted the life that we still have", Joseph added.

"Very profound. Getting back to the wedding...What about the people of Genovia? Were they happy for you when you two finally wed?"

"Most of them appeared to be. There have been a few non-supporters, but for the most part my husband has been very well accepted. People knew him from the sidelines, perhaps that is why. They see him as someone they can trust. Joseph has been doing a lot of work with the Genovian Tourist association, as well as the Genovian Police Academy, among other things. He is a wonderful asset to our Country", Clarisse added proudly.

"Plus I am incredibly handsome", Joseph teased, causing both women to chuckle.

"That goes without saying", Clarisse replied.

"I want to talk now about living arrangements. You are still living in the palace. Is that correct?"

"Yes. We live at the palace with queen Amelia. Joseph moved into my suite after our wedding"

"Are you comfortable there?", Barbara asked Joseph.

"Sure I am. It's a palace!", Joseph replied with a laugh, "Seriously though, it was a bit uncomfortable at first. Clarisse used to have ladies maids, who would come each morning and help her with various tasks, but we had to stop that. It was too odd"

"How so?"

"Well, if I may be blunt, imagine laying in bed in your underwear in the morning and having maids come in without knocking, looking for her majesty"

"I see. That does sound awkward"

"We have found a balance. The girls come to help me into ballgowns and such. They'll bring us things, and clean as needed, but I have found that I prefer doing some things myself now. Like running my own bath and dressing myself", Clarisse replied.

"I run your bath most evenings", Joseph corrected her.

"Well that is true.. and I run yours", Clarisse said with a smile.

"Sounds very domestic", Barbara replied.

"We try", Joseph said with a chuckle, "Living in her majesties suite with her was a bit odd, as I said, at the beginning. I did work there as a member of the staff for a long time. A high ranking member, but a member all the same. So it was strange being on thee other side, but I settled in quickly"

"What was the staffs reaction to your marriage?"

Clarisse and Joseph exchanged another look, searching each other for their answer.

"I think they knew, or most of them did, although I did not truly realize that before we were married", Clarisse finally said.

"Many people knew. Yes. It wasn't discussed. We have a good staff. They are very respectful people, for the most part", Joseph added.

"What kind of changes did you find you needed to implement after you had wed?"

Clarisse and Joseph looked at one another again, this time giggling.

"The normal things I believe", Joseph replied, "It was hard for her to learn how to share our in-suite bathroom"

"It was very hard! I had never shared my bathroom in my life!", Clarisse said with a laugh, "But he's worth it"

"You and King Rupert did not share a bathroom?"

"Rupert and I had separate suites", Clarisse replied.

"No separate suites for this marriage? Are you running out of room at the palace?"

"We have the room, but not the desire for separate suites", Joseph replied.

"My first marriage was very different from this one. As I said, it was an arranged marriage, and even though we were best friends and co-parents. We did not choose to live quite so closely"

"You and the late king did not share a bed on a nightly basis?"

"No"

"But you two share a bed"

"Oh yes. I have gotten rather used to him there over the last six months. It is an odd thing since I am a woman of mature years, and you would think set in my ways... and I had never shared a bed with anyone before! ...but it is nice"

"She hogs all the covers, but other then that, it is nice", Joseph said, teasing Clarisse.

"Oh, I do not! Don't listen to him", Clarisse said with a smile.

"Seriously. We try to be as much like a normal, so to speak, married couple as possible", Joseph added.

"You used to live in a cottage on the palace property Sir Joseph. When you were the head or royal security"

"Yes I did. It gave me a better vantage point at night I found"

"How so?"

"Well, the night guards are wonderful. However, imagine the woman you love is inside the palace and would be the main target should their be any act of terrorism, or attempts on her life. So in the cottage I could keep an eye out, so to speak, when I was off duty"

"Doesn't sound like you were every off duty"

"I suppose I wasn't. I'm still not. Even though I am retired, Clarisse and Amelia's safety will always be my top priority. That is just the way it is. You can't love someone from nine to five"

"What is the cottage used for now?"

"It is just a spot for the family. We go there quite often to get away when we need a little quiet", Clarisse replied, "Although I guess everyone will know where we are now if they watch this. I shouldn't have revealed that I suppose"

"Did you have meetings there when you were still the Queen of Genovia and you a member of her staff?"

Clarisse stiffened at the implication. She shouldn't be surprised. People were bound to realize that they would have used the cottage, Joseph's home, as their spot to be alone. They spent a lot of time there before they were married... not that anything happened more then some kissing and dancing, and some wine... Well, alright, one time something happened... They had only made love twice before they were married. The most recent being in Joseph's cottage, after having too much wine at Mia's 18th Birthday party, and not wanting to deny themselves the pleasure of each others bodies, as they usually did.

"It was my home. We were a couple. A couple who never had privacy. Of course we ducked in there when we could. Just to have some lunch in peace. Simple things like that. I think that cottage saved us in a way", Joseph replied, after his wife's long hesitation.

"Did you ever spend the night there your majesty?"

"Certainly not", Joseph replied before Clarisse could.

"I see. And what about now? Will you both stay on at the palace?"

"It is customary to do so", Clarisse replied, "But we have been thinking of buying a home on one of Genovia's beautiful beaches, and staying there part time. We are semi-retired, and it would be a nice change", Clarisse replied.

"I want to ask you now about a man by the name of Arthur Mabrey. He has spread rumors about you both. Before and after your marriage. If I am not mistaken"

"The man is a snake", Joseph said, trying to stay calm.

"His nephew, Lord Nicholas is dating Queen Amelia"

"Yes, and we are very fond of Nicholas", Clarisse was quick to say.

"Nick is a great guy. You can't choose your family", Joseph replied.

"Viscount Mabrey went on the record several years ago that you, your majesty, were sleeping with not only Joseph, your then head of security, but other staff members as well"

"That is completely untrue. I never even looked at a staff member, other then Joseph... and we were always professional while working together"

"That is just Mabrey for you. He is a tired, pathetic old...", Joseph stopped himself before he went too far.

"Those comments still upset you?"

"Yes. Comments like that made about my wife, even if she was not my wife at the time, upset me very much. Especially since there is not a grain of truth to them"

"He has also said that you forced her majesty to marry you because you had blackmailed her"

"That's just crazy", Clarisse replied, "Not one grain of truth"

"He also went on record saying that he witnessed the two of you in compromising positions in the back seat of a limo, and in her majesties study, before you two were married"

"More lies", Clarisse responded.

Joseph nodded, but remained silent. He had heard those rumors when they had first cropped up of course, and the first one had frightened him. Because it had been possible. They had been together in the limo, perhaps a few months after returning from San Francisco. It had been, not a mistake, but too soon it seemed. However, one night they had gone for a drive, parked at the beach, and lost their heads. Joseph suspected that deep down they were both searching for answers to their new found strong feelings for one another. Perhaps it was a way of ruling out lust. It had in fact, done just that. It had been wonderfully pleasurable for them both, but afterward things were awkward for a few days. When neither one of them could take it any longer, they sat down and talked about it. Both admitted their strong feelings, and both knew that it was not simply physical desire, as they still felt the same after making love. That was the beginning, truly, of their relationship. They agreed to slow things down, psychically. And, indeed, it had been a very long time until they made love again. Two years to be exact. The night of Mia's 18th Birthday, and the next time, after that, would be their wedding night. Emotionally, however, they became stronger and stronger after their first tryst in the limo.

"You are an older couple, but you're newly weds as well. What is life like... in the bedroom?", Joseph heard Barbara ask then.

"That is another very personal question", Clarisse replied.

"As I said, you are newly weds. People assume you act as young newly weds do. Would that be an error in judgment on their behalf?"

Clarisse felt like wiping that little smile off Barbara's face, and telling her the truth. That she and Joseph had made love nearly every night since they had been married and that they were the most satisfying experiences of her life, but she couldn't very well say that. So she decided to change gears, "I think I speak for both of us when I say that we have no complaints in that department. May we move on now?"

"Of course. What is the hardest part of being married?"

"Besides sharing the bathroom?", Clarisse asked with a smile, "I think, perhaps, prioritizing your relationship over other things... like matters of the country"

"That's hard for you?"

"Well, yes and no. It is not hard in a way, because I love my husband very much and I legitimately want to spend time with him and put our marriage first. I can be hard, however, because putting Genovia first is all I have ever done. It was drummed into me my whole life. I am trying very hard though, and it seems to be working"

"She's doing a fantastic job. She's a wonderful wife", Joseph replied honestly.

"How about you Joseph? What is the hardest part of this marriage for you?"

"Probably going to all the functions with her. Not that we don't have a nice time, and we talk with some very interesting people, and depending on the function, things get accomplished. However, for someone like myself who was always been on the sidelines, it is a big change"

"So you both have had to change a bit to make this marriage work?"

"Sure. A bit", Joseph replied.

"Good change though", Clarisse added.

"And what is it that you enjoy most about being married now?"

"We don't have to hide any more", Joseph replied, "People take that for granted in most relationships, but we never will. I will never have her on my arm and not appreciate it. Not ever"

"And for you your majesty?"

"Well, first of all. That is very sweet darling. And I second that", she said turning to Joseph, before looking back at Barbara, "My answer, believe it or not... this probably sounds like something no one would expect me to say, but... cuddling with my husband"

"Cuddling? You are a newly wed. Why is that surprising?"

"Well. Some people think that I am rather cold I believe. I really am not, but I suppose I understand why it has appeared that way over the years. Anyhow, yes. We cuddle quite often. That is probably the most personal thing you will ever hear me say. We like to have milk and cookies in our suite at night, and we'll cuddle up on the sofa and read our books together... Or we'll cuddle up in bed to watch an old movie. I adore it. I have never had those experiences before, and now they are just my absolute favorite thing"

"That makes two of us", Joseph said, smiling at his wife.

"That is very sweet. Last question. People all over the world look at the two of you as a Cinderella story, but in reverse. Do you find that to be accurate?"

"Life is not a fairy tale", Clarisse replied, "We have a real marriage with real struggles, and we have a lot less time left then those young couples in fairy tales do, but I think that perhaps we have gotten closer to a fairy tale ending then most do"

"We will have our struggles, as everyone does. That is life. That is marriage, but we will have a happy ending. That I am sure of", Joseph replied.

"Oh yes", Clarisse said, beaming at her husband, "I lived in a beautiful castle all my life, but he is my happily ever after"

THE END


End file.
